


Learning

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Rape/Dubcon, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When eight-year-old Dave Strider asked you if his friend, John Egbert, could stay for the weekend, you just couldn't say no. You had no idea of what would happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've posted here. Read it if you want.

At the beginning of the week, little eight-year-old Dave had come running up to you begging to let John stay over that weekend. What with Dave wearing the exact same shades as yourself down on the end of his nose where you could see his bright, red eyes, you couldn't say no. The way that kid grinned and ran around the house for the rest of that evening was so precious. Dave eagerly awaited Friday until it finally came. You didn't know how in the world John had gotten his protective father to say yes, but you were so glad he did.

The two boys ran through the apartment door, laughing and carrying on. You emerged from your room to greet them, and God... That kid was so pretty. He had big, blue eyes with little girly lashes hidden behind rectangle glasses. He was kind of chubby, but it was just plain adorable. When he grew up, some of that pudge would work well for him in certain places. His laugh was one of the best things you had ever heard. You couldn't help but grin when John froze like a deer caught in headlights when he saw you, the older Strider. You crouched down, giving John a friendly smile.

"Hey, kiddo. Dave told me all about you. He's been excited _all_ week." John's eyes lit up at this.

"He has?"

"Of course." John grinned and showed off his buck teeth. Your heart melted. You tried to get a hold of yourself as you stood and watched the kids kick off their shoes and run off to Dave's room. You breathed a little sigh and sat down on the futon. You already planned some stuff out for the boys: You'd bought a new videogame they could play together, rented some movies, got a fuck-ton of snacks and soda, and even some toys for the both of them. It was easy for you to do. You could already hear the kids playing, laughing, and talking, exclaiming about toys and games. You chuckled softly to yourself as you cut on the TV and drifted off into some anime you'd probably already watched.

Things went on like this for a few hours before both boys were running and chanting that they were hungry. You assured them they'd get fed soon, and you watched with a smile as they both ran back to Dave's room. You stood and stuck a couple frozen pizzas in the oven. You called the boys when the food was ready, watching with a small smile as the scarfed it down and guzzled can after can of soda.

After dinner you let them know of the movies you rented. They changed into their pajamas before plopping down on the little pile of pillows and blankets you'd made for them. All around were snacks for them; things like candy and popcorn and more soda. It wasn't long before the two were bouncing with sugar rushes. They squealed and talked through the first few movies. By the fourth and final one, however, they were both yawning and drifting off. You carried both of their little bodies to Dave's room and tucked them in. They snuggled up close to each other, which you found to be sweet as Hell. You went to your room and decided to get some work done.

It wasn't until around one in the morning that you heard something. Brows furrowed, you stood and made your way to Dave's room. You stood outside the door a moment; the noises had stopped. You slowly opened the door, just a bit, to peek in on the children. They were sitting up on the bed, really close toge-

Kissing. They were kissing.

You stepped into the room and flicked the lights on. The two jumped away from one another, little cheeks bright red. You crossed your arms and they both began trying to explain their actions at the same time. Their words were fast and jumbled together; you didn't catch any of it.

"Hey, one at a time. Slower." They were quiet a moment or two before John spoke up.

"W-Well, we saw the people in the movies doing it..."

"...And we thought it'd be cool to try it!"

"...But we fell asleep before we could..."

"...Until we woke back up a few minutes ago." They chewed their lips and waited for your response. You thought your options over. You _could_ get onto them, but why would you? They weren't doing anything wrong; they were only curious. It was natural.

"...You want me to teach you how to do it right?" They both smiled and nodded eagerly. You gave a soft chuckle before sitting down on Dave's bed between the two eight-year-olds. You pulled Dave into your lap, leaning down and pressing your lips together gently. You could feel John watching closely as you tilted your head and prodded at Dave's lips with your tongue. Dave reached out and held onto your shirt with his little hands, opening his mouth for you. You slipped your tongue inside, pressing it to Dave's. He gave a little noise into the kiss while you ran your tongue over every surface in his mouth.

When you finally pulled away, Dave was panting for breath. You smiled and kissed his forehead before swapping him for John. The blue-eyed boy looked up at you nervously. He was quiet and tense, so you gave him a warm smile and rubbed his back. He smiled sheepishly and shifted to get comfortable. He gave you a nod when he was ready. You leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss. John clumsily attempted to kiss back and you couldn't help but smile before you opened your mouth to see what he would do. He copied you and opened his own mouth, so you slid your tongue over and did to him what you'd done with Dave. He was out of breath when you pulled away, just as Dave had been.

You set John back down and stood up. You murmured a "have fun" as you ruffled the boys' hair. You then turned to leave the room, only to have Dave and John run over and latch onto your legs. Looking down, you raised an eyebrow.

"What're you two doin'?" They giggled and you couldn't help but smile again.

"Could you teach us more?"

"Please Mr. Strider?" You thought about that. If either of them said anything, you could be looking at thirty years in prison.

"Of course." The way they grinned up at you was so worth it. You scooped the boys up and carried them to your room, setting them down on your bed. You swallowed and realized you didn't know where you were going with this. You quickly decided to show them how good their little prostates could make them feel. You dug out some lube and set it down on your dresser before undressing both Dave and John, reassuring John it was okay that he see and touch his, as he put it, private parts.

You smiled to comfort them, taking off your gloves and shades, watching John get all wide-eyed and breathless at your burning orange eyes. You eased John into laying back, opening up the lube and squirting some on your fingers. You spread his cheeks and rubbed his tight entrance. At first, he didn't want you touching there, but he slowly relaxed. Dave watched closely while you eased your middle finger inside his best friend. John tensed up and you murmured sweet things to him. He trusted you; you could feel it in the way he smiled up at you through the uncomfort.

You wiggled your finger and he shuddered, clenching around the digit you'd inserted. You gave John breaks to relax between the movements of your finger. You began to search for that sweet spot up in John's anus that would make the young boy moan and writhe. After a bit, the blue-eyed boy gave a breathy noise and you knew you'd found his prostate. You began to press onto that spot mercilessly, though remaining gentle, not wanting to hurt John.

You glanced over when you felt Dave move closer. You smiled at his curiosity, at the way the blonde-haired boy moved in for a better look at his squirming, panting friend. This was wrong. Everything about this was so. Fucking. Wrong. You didn't care. Your cock twitched in your pants. You'd take care of it later. John's back arched and he moaned again at how you repeatedly prodded at his prostate.

"How're you doing that, Bro?" Dave asked. You chuckled.

"See, Dave, boys have special spots up inside of them that make them feel really good. You'll see what I mean when it's your turn." Dave nodded and focused his attention back to John. You got the idea to go ahead and jerk these boys off while you were at it. You wet your free hand with your tongue and giving John's flaccid penis a few gentle tugs. He melted into the touches, and it wasn't long before John was bucking his hips and making a mess of his orgasm. Dave got the same treatment as John and reacted quite similarly as well. When it was all over, the boys were laying side by side, catching their breath and smiling like idiots with satisfied looks on their faces. You lifted them up in your arms and carried them to the bathroom. You drew a nice, warm bubble bath and washed every inch of their little bodies, massaging spots that were still tense. You got them dressed up in their pajamas and tucked them back in. You kissed their heads before leaving the room, letting them sleep.

You instantly went back to your room, stripping to nothing as you laid down on your bed. You pulled Cal over as you gripped your throbbing cock. You began to jerk yourself off, the images of the squirming eight-year-olds still fresh in your mind. You reached your other hand down to massage your balls as you moved your other hand faster. After a good few minutes of this, you gave a deep groan and came. You cleaned up before turning everything off and going to sleep.

You doubted smiley pancakes and bacon in the morning would fix what you'd done to those boys.


End file.
